monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Harpy/Paradox
Queen Harpy, or Lucretia as a companion is a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography When Luka and the party arrive at Harpy Village to investigate the disappearance of the harpies, they find it completely deserted. But it doesn’t seem like the village was attacked. At the top of the tree, the group finds Nero drinking tea (out of his own cup – he brought it with him) in the Queen Harpy’s house. He has the answer to why all of the harpies have mysteriously vanished; they’ve been infected with ALKQ5 Lust Fever, which drives members of the bird race mad with lust. But the virus should have been eradicated in the Great Monster Wars. The Angels used it as a biological weapon against the monsters, which Nero points out. Since the harpies couldn’t control their lusts, the Queen quarantined them all within the Harpy Tower, north of Happiness Village. But it could take decades before the virus goes away naturally. Luckily, Nero just so happens to have the cure. A piece of the Fruit of the World Tree. He wants Luka to deliver it to the harpies. Luka and the party then head north to Harpy Tower to distribute the cure. The harpies have barricaded the door to the tower, but a harpy manages to answer it. “Forget the medicine, let’s have sex!”. After a brief fight, Luka gives her a piece of the fruit, and she returns to normal. She points the party in the direction of the Queen, who’s locked herself in at the top of the tower. Luka arrives at the upper part of the Harpy Tower, where Queen Harpy is residing. Luka tries to give her a piece of the fruit, but she points out there isn’t enough for her. She loses control of herself and attacks the party. Defeated, the Queen returns to normal again, but not for long. The Queen asks Luka to return her people to the Harpy Village. Until they have enough fruit to cure her, she will have to stay in quarantine, or she’ll spread the virus to the harpies again. Queen Harpy cannot be recruited in Part 1. but she can during Part 2. Monsterpedia Entry “Reigning over the other harpies as their Queen, her dignity and strength cannot be matched by other harpies. Not only does she excel in physical and magical strength, but also in her ability to reproduce. To be able to have as many children as possible, her sexual organs are specialized to wring out a large amount of semen as quickly as possible. Her specialised vagina has bump-like projections covering her soft walls. The stimulation will quickly force her partner to inseminate her. Continuous ejaculations aren’t rare, either. Once a man has a taste of the Queen’s vagina, it’s likely they will be made a prisoner of the pleasure it can bring. When the Queen picks a mating partner, it is said that the mating will continue for three full days. Forcing 100 ejaculations at a minimum in this time, she is able to conceive over a dozen children. Due to her addled state, the otherwise formidable queen is only using half of her power. Most Heroes normally wouldn’t stand a chance against her.” Attacks Hesitation - Hesitation Attack - One Foe, Normal Attack Flap - All Foes, Magical, Wind Attribute Wing Caress - One Foe, Pleasure Attack Harpy Foot Job - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Harpy Fellatio - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Queen’s Paizuri - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Dive Bomb Pin - One Foe (Luka), Bind (One Turn Break) Queen’s Mating - Rape Queen’s Signature Vagina - Rape Queen’s Hip Movements - Rape Strategy The Harpy Queen has a high Evasion rate, but not as much as the other harpies. But it’s worth taking into account for some of the slower companions you may have. Like Lime. If you recruited some of the Apoptosis creatures from the first Tartarus, they could be a big help here. They are resistant to pleasure, which is what most of her attacks are composed of, and they have good stats overall. Along with the Imps(Rami/Remi/Rumi) and Nuruko. She has excellent elemental resistances. The only one she is weak to is the Earth, but you probably don’t have access to that yet. If she uses Dive Bomb Pin, Luka must struggle as soon as possible. She has good status resistances, but she is weak to Confusion, which mages have access to by becoming a Time Mage. You can do this by reaching level ten in the Magician job. Evaluation “Was mating with the Queen Harpy worth it? It’s the pinnacle of shame for a hero to forget his mission and lose himself in pleasures of the flesh. Her attack patterns aren’t much different than her subjects, but the Queen is obviously much stronger. Her wing attack is especially painful if you do not have wind resistance equipment to reduce the damage. You should prioritise keeping yourself healed since she will focus her pleasure attacks on you. It is not a bad idea to focus on defending yourself either. She will occasionally refrain from attacking so use that time to heal. If possible, make use of support magic as well. Status effects are surprisingly useful against her. If you manage to inflict blind, the battle will go much easier. Also unexpected is that poison is effective. The probability of inflicting it is low, but the payoff in damage is worth it. Her evasion is not particularly high so do not worry about missing with physical attack. Now go, oh brave Luka. Take down the head of the harpies and let them know who’s boss.” Trivia *The Fruit of the World Tree used to cure the harpies is named after Yggdrasil. It connects the nine worlds together in Norse mythology. Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: frfr Category:Harpies Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Ilias (Continent)